30 ways to fall in love
by MissHunter
Summary: Part of the 30 words or less, 100 prompts challenge. Ginny has a surprise to tell Harry, if only they'd stop arguing.
1. Ginny talks, Harry thinks

"I'm not some **damsel in distress**, Harry, you can't keep treating me like one! I'm a grown woman and can look after myself!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories<strong>__. The first time I met her. She stared as much as I did. Even then, we knew._

* * *

><p>"You're so <strong>controlling<strong>! I'm not one of your bloody Auror team. You can't tell me what to do!"

* * *

><p><em>She was <em>_**lurking**__ behind all her brothers, hiding in the shadows, __**left out**__. She wouldn't be joining Hogwarts until the next year. I had to wait a whole year to see her again._

* * *

><p>"I don't need your <strong>judgement<strong>, okay. I'm having a hard time as it is. We're doing rubbish in the Quidditch league and I'm getting enough hassle at work, let alone at home."

* * *

><p><em>Ended up sharing a carriage with her youngest brother. <em>_**Small world**__, I guess. Me and him ended up the best of friends. Went through everything together._

* * *

><p>"And I know you've gone behind my back and spoken to Ron about our problems. He's my brother, for Merlin's sake!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>I put her out of my mind as I tried to get through the <em>_**attention**__ of the first year. Having Hermione and Ron next to me helped._

* * *

><p>"I'm just <strong>dead tired<strong>, okay, dead tired of it all. I need a break."

* * *

><p><em>Second year. I can still picture <em>_**the tattered edges**__ of that diary. A diary that almost killed her. I can't even imagine life if it had._

* * *

><p>"No<strong>, don't leave me<strong>! Please, Harry, you know that's not what I meant. Stay, just stay."

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_**relief **__when I realised she was still alive. If she had died down in the Chamber of Secrets, I fear part of me would have died too._

* * *

><p>"I'm <strong>emotional<strong>, at the moment. I don't know what it is. Too much Quidditch practise and too little sleep."

* * *

><p><em>And the <em>_**pain**__ she had been in when the Dementors were on the train. I wanted to kiss it all better but I dared not to._

* * *

><p>"I feel like we're <strong>going in circles.<strong> I wish you'd stop asking the same questions and just do something about it."

* * *

><p><em>That card she sent me in third year was <em>_**psychotic**__, though. Sounded like a cat being poked with a large stick when it was trying to sleep._

* * *

><p>"Do you feel like we're <strong>missing out<strong>?"

* * *

><p><em>She was a <em>_**beauty**__. Even Fleur, part Veela, didn't compare. The older she got, the more she blossomed._

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness. I was <strong>fearful<strong> you didn't want children, or wanted them for all the wrong reasons."

* * *

><p><em>At the Yule Ball, watching her <em>_**dance**__. I wanted her, not Cho. Her slim, graceful legs. Her long, red hair. And her lips, I wanted those most of all._

* * *

><p>"I thought I was going to have to be <strong>drunk<strong> to have the courage to do this, but Harry, I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p><em>After that summer, she came back <em>_**different**__. Whether she had simply matured, or grown in ways that women do that I can't even begin to understand, I won't ever know._

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I'm trying to <strong>finish this<strong>. Harry…. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>She had a boyfriend. Lots of boyfriends Maybe that was what changed her. It felt like she was <em>_**cheating**__ on me, although we were not together._

* * *

><p>"Are you glad you know <strong>the truth<strong>? I've known for a few weeks, but I've had the same problem. I didn't know what to say."

* * *

><p><em>Fifth year was the year of fights, me and her. We fought Death Eaters, Umbridge, Slytherin, each other, anything. It was as though fighting was our <em>_**disease.**_

* * *

><p>"Harry, put me down! You're <strong>out of control<strong>. I know you're excited and happy, but mind the baby!"

* * *

><p><em>She <em>_**helped me**__, too, not just fought me. She helped me with Voldemort, with Sirius, with everything._

* * *

><p>"I know, <strong>believe me<strong>. Mum will be pleased, she finally has another grandchild."

* * *

><p><em>I received wounds that year that were far deeper than any <em>_**cuts**__. The only man I truly knew as family died._

* * *

><p>"Not right now, Harry. It's <strong>dark<strong> out, it's late. Normal people will be asleep."

* * *

><p><em>It was <em>_**confusing**__. She was my best friend's little sister. I couldn't see us ever being together._

* * *

><p>"Morning is <strong>just around the corner<strong>. You sleep, and it'll be morning before you know it."

* * *

><p><em>In one moment, nothing else mattered. Only she did. The <em>_**fresh **__taste of her lips pressed softly against mine. Only her._

* * *

><p>"Light does not mean the minute the sun rises. It means a decent hour in the morning. <strong>Pinky promise<strong>, Harry."

* * *

><p><em>I was <em>_**in love**__._

* * *

><p>"Oi, hands off. You <strong>men<strong>."

* * *

><p><em>I still am. I have shared <em>_**sunsets**__ with her._

* * *

><p>"You know what, Harry. I could <strong>wish upon a star<strong> again and again, and still never wish for someone as perfect as you."

* * *

><p><em>I share a <em>_**home**__ with her._

* * *

><p>"In <strong>sickness<strong>,"

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to kiss her.<em>

* * *

><p>"For <strong>all my life<strong>."


	2. Harry talks, Ginny thinks

"Well, you're expecting me to be **Prince bloody Charming**. I can't help you there, Ginny. I'm me, nothing more, nothing less. Don't assume anything more."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I remember<strong>__ the first time I saw him. He stared as much as I did. Even then, we knew._

* * *

><p>"It's not my fault you're so <strong>stubborn<strong>! You refuse to do anything unless it's exactly what you want to do, when you want to do it."

* * *

><p><em>He was a <em>_**hero**__, the boy who lived. To me, he didn't look much like a hero, though. Scruffy hair, beautiful, green eyes. He looked lost._

* * *

><p>"Oh, <strong>cut it out<strong>! We both are busy at working at the moment. You're not the only one. You're always complaining."

* * *

><p><em>I knew his <em>_**background**__, everyone did. My brother got to know it a bit more, got to know him a bit more on the train to Hogwarts in their first year._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Why not?<strong> Why can't I talk to Ron about it? You forget, he's my best friend too!"

* * *

><p><em>For a year, I was <em>_**absolutely alone**__. My brothers at Hogwarts, my parents busy. For a year I would not see him, which made me even lonelier._

* * *

><p>"A break? A break from us? Fine, I'll go. <strong>Let me out<strong>."

* * *

><p><em>Maybe it was the loneliness that led me to put all my <em>_**train of thought**__ into that little book, that little trap, that little killer._

* * *

><p>"You're really <strong>testing the limits<strong> at the moment. You know that, Ginny."

* * *

><p><em>Luckily, he knew just <em>_**how to save a life.**__ Save my life, from Voldemort, from the clutches of death. He always was brave, my little Gryffindor._

* * *

><p>"It's <strong>never too late<strong> to quit your job as Captain, Ginny. There's always spaces at the Ministry going."

* * *

><p><em>That experience has never left me. I had to revisit all that <em>_**grief**__ when the Dementors came aboard the train to Hogwarts. As always, he was there for me._

* * *

><p>"Well, why don't we <strong>go the distance<strong>? I think we're ready for children."

* * *

><p><em>I was there, at that bedside in the hospital wing, with that stupid card praying for his <em>_**recovery**__. I was there for him, too._

* * *

><p>"What? <strong>Reality check<strong>, Ginny. I want you and I want you to be the mother of our children. It's because I want children, not because other people want children."

* * *

><p><em>Then the Yule Ball. He was just beyond my <em>_**reach**__. He invited another girl, his eyes were all over another girl yet._

* * *

><p>"Fearful? Are you <strong>delusional<strong>? I've never wanted anything more in my entire life, maybe apart from you."

* * *

><p><em>I looked <em>_**classy**__ that night. No longer his best friend's little sister._

* * *

><p>"Ginny, your voice box <strong>broken<strong> or something? You haven't said anything in a few minutes."

* * *

><p><em>I changed even more. I became more <em>_**confident**__ over the summer. As long as I had a boyfriend, I wasn't nervous around Harry. I guess that was the problem, though._

* * *

><p>"I'm … lost for <strong>words<strong>. I don't know what to say."

* * *

><p><em>I wanted him as a boyfriend, not any of the others. Each time I looked at them, kissed them, was with them, I felt like I was being <em>_**unfaithful**__._

* * *

><p>"Glad? I'm on top of the world. Oh, Merlin's beard, Ginny! This is the best news I have ever heard, and I mean that <strong>with all my heart<strong>!"

* * *

><p><em>Fourth year is when I <em>_**shine**__d. I named DA, my defence spells were perfect. I'm still not sure if he realises I was shining for him that year._

* * *

><p>"Of course, of course. It's just…. I'm just…. This is <strong>amazing<strong>!"

* * *

><p><em>I crossed a <em>_**fine line**__ that year. I was no longer a child. I battled, and had survived, not entirely unscarred. I had watched someone die. I could've died._

* * *

><p>"Your mum? Of course<strong>! I'm telling<strong> everyone. I want to tell the whole world. Shout it from the rooftops."

* * *

><p><em>It was <em>_**dysfunctional**__, it would never work. He was my brother's best mate. He was all I had ever loved. He was Harry. Brave, unreachable Harry._

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'm <strong>not thinking<strong> properly. I'm too excited!"

* * *

><p><em>In one moment, nothing else mattered. Only he did. The <em>_**fresh **__taste of his lips pressed softly against mine. Only him._

* * *

><p>"Okay, I won't call anyone until it's <strong>light<strong>. Even Ron and Hermione."

* * *

><p><em>I was <em>_**in love.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>For you<strong>, anything, my darling, my love, my only."

* * *

><p><em>I still am. I have shared <em>_**rainbows**__ with him._

* * *

><p>"You know what, Ginny? You are better than I ever could have <strong>dreamt <strong>of."

* * *

><p><em>I share a <em>_**home**__ with him._

* * *

><p>"<strong>I love you<strong>,"

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to kiss him.<em>

* * *

><p>"And in health,"<p> 


	3. Harry thinks

_Memories__. The first time I met her. She stared as much as I did. Even then, we knew._

_She was __lurking__ behind all her brothers, hiding in the shadows, __left out__. She wouldn't be joining Hogwarts until the next year. I had to wait a whole year to see her again._

_Ended up sharing a carriage with her younger brother. __Small world__, I guess. Me and him ended up the best of friends. Went through everything together._

_I put her out of my mind as I tried to get through the __attention__ of the first year. Having Hermione and Ron next to me helped. _

_Second year. I can still picture __the tattered edges__ of that diary. A diary that almost killed her. I can't even imagine life if it had._

_The __relief __when I realised she was still alive. If she had died down in the Chamber of Secrets, I fear part of me would have died too._

_And the __pain__ she had been in when the Dementors were on the train. I wanted to kiss it all better but I dared not to._

_That card she sent me in third year was __psychotic__, though. Sounded like a cat being poked with a large stick when it was trying to sleep._

_She was a __beauty__. Even Fleur, part Veela, didn't compare. The older she got, the more she blossomed._

_At the Yule Ball, watching her __dance__. I wanted her, not Cho. Her slim, graceful legs. Her long, red hair. And her lips, I wanted those most of all. _

_After that summer, she came back __different__. Whether she had simply matured, or grown in ways that women do that I can't even begin to understand, I won't ever know._

_She had a boyfriend. Lots of boyfriends Maybe that was what changed her. It felt like she was __cheating__ on me, although we were not together._

_Fifth year was the year of fights, me and her. We fought Death Eaters, Umbridge, Slytherin, each other, anything. It was as though fighting was our __disease._

_She __helped me__, too, not just fought me. She helped me with Voldemort, with Sirius, with everything._

_I received wounds that year that were far deeper than any __cuts__. The only man I truly knew as family died._

_It was __confusing__. She was my best friend's little sister. I couldn't see us ever being together._

_In one moment, nothing else mattered. Only she did. The __fresh __taste of her lips pressed softly against mine. Only her._

_I was __in love__._

_I still am. I have shared __sunsets__ with her._

_I share a __home__ with her._

_I'm going to kiss her._


	4. Ginny thinks

_I remember the first time I saw him. He stared as much as I did. Even then, we knew._

_He was a hero, the boy who lived. To me, he didn't look much like a hero, though. Scruffy hair, shocking blue eyes. He looked lost._

_I knew his background, everyone did. My brother got to know it a bit more, got to know him a bit more on the train to Hogwarts in their first year._

_For a year, I was absolutely alone. My brothers at Hogwarts, my parents busy. For a year I would not see him, which made me even lonelier._

_Maybe it was the loneliness that led me to put all my train of thought into that little book, that little trap, that little killer._

_Luckily, he knew just how to save a life. Save my life, from Voldemort, from the clutches of death. He always was brave, my little Gryffindor. _

_That experience has never left me. I had to revisit all that grief when the Dementors came aboard the train to Hogwarts. As always, he was there for me._

_I was there, at that bedside in the hospital wing, with that stupid card praying for his recovery. I was there for him, too. _

_Then the Yule Ball. He was just beyond my reach. He invited another girl, his eyes were all over another girl yet._

_I looked classy that night. No longer his best friend's little sister._

_I changed even more. I became more confident over the summer. As long as I had a boyfriend, I wasn't nervous around Harry. I guess that was the problem, though._

_I wanted him as a boyfriend, not any of the others. Each time I looked at them, kissed them, was with them, I felt like I was being unfaithful._

_Fourth year is when I shined. I named DA, my defence spells were perfect. I'm still not sure if he realises I was shining for him that year._

_I crossed a fine line that year. I was no longer a child. I battled, and had survived, not entirely unscarred. I had watched someone die. I could've died._

_It was dysfunctional, it would never work. He was my brother's best mate. He was all I had ever loved. He was Harry. Brave, unreachable Harry._

_In one moment, nothing else mattered. Only he did. The fresh taste of his lips pressed softly against mine. Only him._

_I was in love._

_I still am. I have shared rainbows with him._

_I share a home with him._

_I'm going to kiss him._


	5. Ginny talks, Harry talks

"I'm not some damsel in distress, Harry, you can't keep treating me like one! I'm a grown woman and can look after myself!'

"Well, you're expecting me to be Prince bloody Charming. I can't help you there, Ginny. I'm me, nothing more, nothing less. assume anything more."

"I'm not one of your bloody Auror team. You can't tell me what to do! You're so controlling!"

"It's not my fault you're so stubborn! You refuse to do anything unless it's exactly what you want to do, when you want to do it."

"I don't need your judgement, okay. I'm having a hard time as it is. We're doing rubbish in the Quidditch league and I'm getting enough hassle at work, let alone at home."

"Oh, cut it out! We both are busy at working at the moment. You're not the only one. You're always complaining."

"And I know you've gone behind my back and spoken to Ron about our problems. He's my brother, for Merlin's sake!"

"Why not? Why can't I talk to Ron about it? You forget, he's my best friend too!"

"I'm just dead tired, okay, dead tired of it all. I need a break."

"A break? A break from us? Fine, I'll go. Let me out."

"No, don't leave me! Please, Harry, you know that's not what I meant. Stay, just stay."

"You're really testing the limits at the moment. You know that, Ginny."

"I'm emotional, at the moment. I don't know what it is. Too much Quidditch practise and too little sleep."

"It's never too late to quit your job as Captain, Ginny. There's always spaces at the Ministry going."

"I feel like we're going in circles. I'm never going to quit Quidditch. Not unless we have children."

"Well, why don't we go the distance? I think we're ready for children."

"Do you feel like we're missing out?"

"What? Reality check, Ginny. I want you and I want you to be the mother of our children. It's because I want children, not because other people want children."

"Thank goodness. I was fearful you didn't want children, or wanted them for all the wrong reasons."

"Fearful? Are you delusional? I've never wanted anything more in my entire life, maybe apart from you."

"I thought I was going to have to be drunk to have the courage to do this, but Harry, I have something to tell you."

"Ginny, your voice box broken or something? You haven't said anything in a few minutes."

"Sorry, I'm trying to finish this. Harry…. I'm pregnant."

"I'm … lost for words. I don't know what to say."

"Are you glad you know the truth? I've known for a few weeks, but I've had the same problem. I didn't know what to say?"

"Glad? I'm on top of the world. Oh, Merlin's beard, Ginny! This is the best news I have ever heard, and I mean that with all my heart!"

"Harry, put me down! You're out of control. I know you're excited and happy, but mind the baby!"

"Of course, of course. It's just…. I'm just…. This is amazing!"

"I know, believe me. Mum will be pleased, she finally has another grandchild."

"Your mum? Of course! I'm telling everyone. I want to tell the whole world. Shout it from the rooftops."

"Not right now, Harry. It's dark out, it's late. Normal people will be asleep."

"Yeah, I'm not thinking properly. I'm too excited!"

"Morning is just around the corner. You sleep, and it'll be morning before you know it."

"Okay, I won't call anyone until it's light. Even Ron and Hermione."

"Light does not mean the minute the sun rises. It means a decent hour in the morning. Pinky promise, Harry."

"For you, anything, my darling, my love, my only."

"Oi, hands off. You men."

"You know what, Ginny? You are better than I ever could have dreamt of."

"You know what, Harry. I could wish upon a star again and again, and still never wish for someone as perfect as you."

"I love you,"

"In sickness,"

"And in health,"

"For all my life."


End file.
